


afterglow.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Romance, Christmas Vacation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holidays, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Spooning, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: On vacation in a small winter village during the holidays, Robbe meets one of the hotel's employees, Sander.All it takes is two weeks. 14 days for them to fall for each other.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> the setting for this winter village is inspired by the austria's town of halstatt if you needed a better idea to help you visualize :)  
> we also pretend we don't see typos in this household

Robbe was looking forward to some time away from home, to explore and spend time in the small winter village in Austria that his dad had visited last year with his "step mom". He wasn't particularly excited about the company but it was a free trip after all. 

His dad and girlfriend were returning to the town and invited Robbe along, his dad insisting that his partner should get to know his son more than they have. He doesn't add that _you barely know your son_ but agrees anyway for the free vacation and with his mom's okay. And they really have been working to rebuild their relationship. Slowly, very slowly but working nonetheless. 

When they arrive, it's completely clear why his dad wanted to return. The sight is unbelievable, as if the village was transported straight out of a fictional storybook. The mountainous village is completely covered in a white, fresh snow and the flurries are still continuing to fall from the white sky. 

The town's building seemed very old, modernization appearing to stop after the 12th century, the churches, the restaurants, the residential buildings are layered with warm fairy lights. The town gave off a very inviting and warm ambiance. 

And a body of blue water surrounds the mountainous town. It's peak romantic getaway so Robbe feels a little weird like he's intruding on his dad's vacation but he was invited he reminds himself. 

They head inside the log hotel, lugging their suitcases behind them. Robbe sticks back while his dad checks in and his girlfriend is stood right beside him. 

"Are you excited?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's nice" He confirms. 

"Yeah, we had a great time last time we were here. It's definitely going to be the place to come for quiet relaxation and enjoying the views, you know?"

Robbe nods, not having much to add and thankfully his dad returns with keys. "You have your own room, it's numbers 56. And we'll be a couple doors down, okay? We'll get settled in, maybe rest and get some food later. I'll give you a call."

"Okay, cool" He says and they head towards their rooms and Robbe is taken aback by how massive his room is when it's just him. Maybe this is his dad also trying to work on their relationship, by putting money into it. Straight across from the front door is the balcony, and the view of the vibrant houses and snow called mountains is right outside his window and it's absolutely dreamy. He drops his suitcase and takes off his coat and hat and snow boots and walks towards the glass door and just stares in admiration. 

He's not too tired so instead of rest, he decides he's going to explore a bit of the hotel. He grabs his key and phone from his coat pocket and leaves the room. He walks down the hall to the steps since there's no elevator in the five story hotel, another clear sign of the halt in modernization but it adds a charm to the place so he's not complaining. 

He heads towards the first floor and sees a buffet of food out, assuming it's free and with his stomach screaming at him to put a single thing in his body other than his morning coffee, he heads over and begins to load his plate with some unfamiliar delicacies.

He settles on a brown leather couch in the lobby that overlooks the water and dives into his food. His eyes nearly roll back on the first bite not realizing how hungry he was. As he stuffs his face, looking down at his food, he sees footsteps approach and looks up at the stranger beside him. 

He has a full mouth and can't speak and rushes to swallow to greet whoever the cute guy was. Once he's clear, he gives a smile, "Hi"

"Enjoying the food?" The guy teases. 

Robbe blushes softly, "It's good, yes." Robbe notices his name tag and assumes he's an employee of the hotel, Sander. 

"You left your key by the food." He says handing it to him, "Think you were excited."

"Oh fuck, thank you!" He says grabbing it and stuffing it in his pocket. 

"I'll see you around?" The look in the stranger's green eyes makes butterflies flutter in his tummy. Robbe nods blankly and nearly chokes when the boy shoots him a wink before disappearing. 

Robbe stares blankly into space for a couple minutes, processing what just happened. He tries to ignore it, and not think much of it but he would be a liar to say he hasn't thought about Sander some more after that encounter. 

.

Robbe gets a nap in after stuffing his face with everything at the buffet. He didn't think he was tired but when he rises and the time reads 5:05, he realised he's slept 10 hours and it's now the next morning. 

He grabs his phone that's on 13% and sees 7 missed calls and a couple texts from his dad. The last one reads,

_I'm assuming you're still asleep, text me in the morning. Let me know you're alive, please._

_I'm alive,_ he texts back before putting his phone on the charge. He lounges in bed for about an hour watching whatever's on the television before he decides to get up. He takes a long, hot shower before getting dressed in his black beanie, burgundy knit sweater, jeans and boots and throwing over his winter coat. He texts his dad that he's going for a walk and to let him know when he's up so they can grab breakfast. 

The town is deadly quiet. Granted, it's only a little past 6 in the morning but it's eerily silent. Robbe still hadnt processed that he's not in a fairytale. He walks towards the main square, capturing a couple of photos on his phone. He heads towards the water and captures photos of the glassy lake and rests on the railing, taking in the sight. 

"Hi" 

Robbe jumps a bit at the sudden sound and sees the guy from the hotel, Sander. His brows furrow, "Hi, are you stalking me or something?'

"Stalking you?" He chuckles. "No, I'm just heading to work at the hotel. This is a very small town, you know? Hate to break it to you but you'll probably see me and everyone else a lot during your time here."

"Oh, well okay. What do you do anyway? At the hotel?" 

"I work the entertainment desk, helping people figure out what there is to do here, book outings for them and stuff. I didn't get your name, by the way"

"Robbe."

"I'm Sander. Do you want to walk with me? I have about 15 minutes."

"Uhh-- okay" He agrees and follows the beach blond when he starts walking. 

"So where are you visiting from?"

"From Belgium, here with my dad and his girlfriend" 

"Nice, first time here?"

"Mine, not theirs. Are you from here?" 

"From a different town, but moved here a couple years ago. I really like it here" 

"Yeah, I think it's one of the most beautiful places I've seen though it's really cold."

"Makes sense to me why you're here"

"Hmm?" Robbe questions confused 

"Just a beautiful boy in a beautiful place. It's very fitting" 

Robbe looks up with wide eyes to Sander who's shooting him a smile. Robbe clears his throat, "Thanks.... I think." He's glad his cheeks are tinted from the cold making his blush now inconspicuous. 

"Why you think? It was a compliment" Sander reassures. 

"Do you hit on all of your hotel guests?"

"Not really, no, but if there was one in particular that took my breath away, I figured that was a sign I should"

"And that was me?" Robbe asks. Their voices are still the only ones that can be heard for a distance. The sound of their boots crushing on the snow being amplified. 

"Yeah, I mean you can't be surprised. You're beautiful."

Robbe snorts in laughter.

"What?" Sander wonders. 

"Nothing, you're just very very bold."

"Thanks. So would you like to hang out tonight when I get off?"

"And do what?'

"I don't know, I can cook for us"

"Sander, I don't know you. I'm not going to your house alone."

"Fine, fine then dinner at a restaurant?"

"Okay." He nods.

"Yeah?"

"Yes" Robbe confirms, looking up realizing they've made their way back to the hotel. "I have to clock in but meet here tonight at like 19?" 

Robbe nods with a soft smile as Sander heads inside. Robbe takes a deep breath before heading inside himself back up to his hotel room, reeling over what just happened. 

.

.

He meets up with his dad about two hours later for breakfast and the three of them spend most of the day out at the market and head up the mountains for a few hours of skiing. Robbe keeps checking the time and doesn't know how to tell his dad he somewhat has a date and needs to get back to shower and get ready. Its approaching their meetup time and they're still leisurely walking back to the hotel but he doesn't say anything. They arrive back a little before 19 and Robbe rushes up to his room for a quick shower and changes to an all black ensemble, throwing on his coat and orange beanie and rushing downstairs, 15 minutes behind schedule. He sees Sander standing near the entrance of the hotel and Robbe rushes over, "Sorry, sorry." He apologizes.

"Thought you were going to stand me up." Sander says to lighten the mood.

Robbe shakes his head, still catching his breath, "We just had a busy day and I had to rush back to shower and stuff but I'm good now. We can go." And with that, they're off. The restaurant is only a five minute walk, Robbe often forgets how close everything is to each other. Sander greets the hostess and invites them inside to a booth by the window, "Your waitress will be right with you."

The two get rid of their coats and set them beside themselves.

"Did you have a good day?" Sander asks.

"Mhmm, we went to the market and also went up the mountains to ski."

Sander's eyes light up, "Are you a skiier?"

"Absolutely not." Robbe chuckles. "But my dad really likes it, I managed but I'm not a pro at all. Are you?"

"I think I've gotten the hang of it since living here." 

"So modest." Robbe smiles as the waitress comes to introduce herself. Sander pours them both glasses of red wine that they order.

"So how do you like working at the hotel? Is that what you're into doing?"

"Not really, I found it hard to find a job here when I moved and my friend's dad is the owner of the hotel so she helped me get it. But I dont know for the future, I might try to do something with art, that's where my passion is. But this job right now is paying for my rent." He explains. 

"What kind of art?" Robbe asks as he sips his wine.

"All kinds but drawing and painting are probably my favorite."

"I've never been good at that, I always wanted to be though."

"What are you good at?" There's a subtle smirk on Sander's face and Robbe narrows his gaze at him but ignores it, "I'm not sure, I like to skateboard and like film a bit. I really like to edit videos and stuff." 

"I dont know why you started off with you're not sure because it sounds like you are to me." Robbe gives a small smile and a look of gratitude as the waitress comes over asking for their orders, "Sorry, I haven't looked yet." He apologizes.

"How about I order something for us? Get you something I think you'll like? A surprise?" Sander asks. Robbe nods as Sander puts in their order and the waitress takes their menus.

"What if I dont like my food?"

"Then we'll swap."

"And if I dont like yours?"

"I'm pretty confident you'll like them both. I have great taste in food, I'll have you know."

"I mean, thats pretty subjective."

"You're so logical, just compliment me and tell me I have a great taste in food."

"You have great taste in food." Robbe confirms with a giggle. Suddenly, his phone is going off in his pocket. He pulls out his phone and sees his dad is calling and feels panicked a little but answers reluctantly, "Hello."

"Hey Robbe, we're heading for a film. Where are you? You didnt answer the door."

"Uh--I'm, I'm just out right now. Figured I'd take a walk, you know? You two can go have fun, consider it a date."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. It's fine."

"Okay, text me if you want to meet us."

"Okay, bye." Robbe says hanging up.

Sander raises his brow, "Lying to father about where you are?"

"I'm not lying." He defends. "He just doesnt need to know."

"Why? Trying to hide something?" He teases.

"No, it's just not his business." Sander nods and shrugs, accepting the answer, "You look really good tonight, by the way."

"Thank you." Robbe smiles. Sander clears his throat and runs his fingers through his hair and Robbe chuckles, "You look good too." He reciprocates since Sander was seeking it.

"Thank you." He smiles. "This is my best sweater, wore it just for you."

"Well, you look really good in that color."

"Jeez, you can't stop flirting with me." He jokes. Robbe smiles and just shakes his head at Sander's banter.

The two continue to talk throughout their dinner and get to know each other a little more personally, continue to flirt and laugh and Robbe feels rather comfortable with Sander. He doesn't feel nervous at all, there's something about his energy and persona that just brings comfort to Robbe, that he never has anything to worry about. Sander oddly makes him feel really safe. When they finish up dinner, Sander covers the check much to Robbe's insistent protests. Robbe finally accepts defeat when Sander says Robbe can find another way to pay him back.

They throw on their coats to head back into the brisk winter air. They stand outside for a bit under the heated lamps and Robbe looks up to Sander and confesses, "I dont want to stop hanging out."

"Me either." Sander agrees, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

"Do you want to...come back to the hotel room? Just watching a movie or something?" Robbe asks. Sander nods and they start heading back. Robbe knows he said earlier he wouldnt be alone with Sander in a room but he feels more comfortable because it's in a hotel, his own hotel room and he knows where he's at and after that dinner, he knows Sander wont make him feel uncomfortable in any sort of way.

When they get back to the room, they sigh in relief of the warmth now that the heat is cranked up. They get rid of their coats and Robbe heads to the bathroom to change into some cozy clothes and returns to the room hopping on the bed, turning the television on. Sander joins him on the bed, "What are we watching?"

"I dont know, we can see what's on." Robbe scrolls through the channels and sees _The Grinch_ is on and lets out a small cheer of excitement and then regrets it, feeling slight embarrassment realizing Sander was beside him.

"Sorry." He chuckles. "I really love this movie."

"Dont have to apologize, that was kind of cute. And The Grinch is an unbeatable holiday movie." Robbe turns off the lights and gets cozy under the blanket, "You can get in if you want." He invites. Sander climbs under the blanket, leaning back against the headboard and watching the film. A bit of nerves sit in the pit of Robbe's stomach but otherwise he focuses on the film but Robbe keeps finding himself getting distracted by his own thoughts, maybe assuming Sander would make a move, possibly hoping for it? But Sander's hands stay to himself the whole movie and Robbe kind of feels a bit bummed, he even would have been content with a bit of hand touching under the blanket, a bit of footsies but nothing. 

When the credits are playing for the movie, Sander looks toward Robbe, "I should head home."

Robbe nods and climbs out of bed to walk Sander to the door, "Thank you for tonight, it was really great." He says watching Sander slip on his shoes and proceeding to put on and zip up his puffer coat.

"Of course, you said you were here for two weeks, right?" Sander asks him, leaning against the wall as Robbe was posted with his back against the door.

"Yeah." He confirms.

"Do you want to hang out again?"

"Yes." Robbe agrees without a doubt.

"Really?"

"Yes." Robbe confirms with a chuckle. "Are you surprised?"

Sander shrugs, "Wasn't sure but I'm glad. Im off tomorrow so I'm hanging out with friends but maybe the day after?"

"That sounds good to me, can I get your number?" Robbe asks. They exchange numbers and then a silence falls among them. 

"Robbe." Sander says, voice a bit husky as he steps a bit closer.

"Hm?" He questions, gaze shifting between Sander's plump lips and his captivating eyes, hoping he'd get a good night kiss.

"The door." Sander says. 

"Oh." Robbe fumbles, a bit embarrassed and steps aside hurriedly. 

"I'll text you." Sander smiles and wishes him a good night and just like that, Sander is gone for the night. Robbe tries not to be disappointed and walks back over to his bed and collapses on it. He curls under the blanket, absorbing the scent Sander left behind, a vanilla musk. Part of him wants to ask Sander, if he really is so bold, why didnt he kiss him tonight. The rational part of Robbe is screaming that he's only known Sander less than 48 hours and he needs to relax. But that doesnt stop him from falling asleep thinking about the dreamy beach blond.

.

The entirety of the next day while hanging out with his dad and his girlfriend, Robbe keeps annoyingly checking his phone and he hates that he is. He can't believe he's already this enamored with a guy he just met and completely understands how irrationally optimistic he's being. He's hoping a text will come in from Sander, maybe asking him to hang out tonight or to make their plans official tomorrow or maybe even a simple hi, he just wanted to talk to him but he's clearly too enraptured with his phone that his family is noticing.

"Are you alright, son? You waiting for a phone call or something?" His dad asks over lunch.

"No." He shakes his head, tucking his phone in between legs. "Sorry."

"Its alright, just making sure. You look concerned about something."

Robbe fakes a smile and shakes his head and stuffs the sandwich in his mouth to drop the conversation.

.

When Robbe wakes up the next day on Monday morning, he wakes up with a smile on the face because Sander is working today which means he'll run into him probably in the lobby and they're supposed to spend some time together. He doesn't let himself think too much about why he's hung up on a guy he just met or why he's also never felt this comfortable with a guy so quick. He thinks that means something and lets himself indulge in it as much as he can. 

He gets ready for the morning and throws on his hoodie and jeans and slips on his sneakers to head downstairs for breakfast. He doesn't expect to run into his dad and stepmother there, expecting to wait for Sander but they wave him over so he reluctantly grabs some food and joins them at their table.

"How was your sleep?" He asks making conversation once he sits down.

"It was great, we missed you last night at the movie."

"I was feeling a bit tired, was it good?"

His step mother chimes in and starts ranting about the movie and Robbe loses interest once he spots Sander in the distance chatting with his co-worker. He tries to calm his racing heartbeat and focus on eating his breakfast, one bite at a time. His eyes stay locked on his hefty plate as eats.

"Hi Robbe." He looks up and is startled by Sander's presence in front on his family, even though he just saw him from afar. Apparently staring at his plate didn't make him invisible like he hoped. 

Robbe gives a weak smile, "Hi."

"I'm Sander." He introduces to Robbe's family. "I work here."

"Oh, cool. How do you know Robbe?"

Sander glances at Robbe who begs him with his eyes to shut up. "I dont really, just gave him tips on things to check out around town. He was nice." 

"We would love a recommendation of where to go on the rest of our trip." 

"Of course, you can come over to the desk after your breakfast and I'll give you some ideas." Sander says with a smile before heading off with a last look at Robbe. The brunette finally allows himself to breathe when Sander walks off.

"Is that where you've been? Hanging out with a friend? You could have told us, Robbe."

"I wasn't." He defends. 

"Okay, okay. But it'll be nice for him to give us some suggestions, from a local." Robbe nods along and feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from Sander,

_hi, when you're done eating, come to room 100_

Robbe isnt done but ditches his food anyway, telling them he has to piss. He walks through the first floor like lost child, looking at the numbers on each room and finally reached 100, he gently pushes it open and walks in seeing Sander sitting on the bed.

"Hi." Robbe smiles.

"Hey." Sander says brightly, walking over to Robbe and wrapping him in a hug."

"Why are we in here?"

"Well I just wanted to say hi, missed you yesterday. And apparently I cant say hi to you in front of your dad."

"I didn't mean it like that, its just--I dont know, I rather not share stuff like that with my father."

"Stuff like what?" Sander's brows furrows.

"N-nothing." He stutters. "Sorry."

"What?" Sander smirks, stepping closer to Robbe. "Are you into me or something?" He teases. "Is that why I'm a secret?"

"Shut up." He flushes, pushing Sander back. Sander laughs and pulls Robbe into his chest and kisses the top of his head, "I'm kidding, but I do need to give them some tips in a bit, dont I?"

"I thought we were hanging out today, why are you giving them ideas for stuff to do?"

"We are but I still have to work." He chuckles. "But when I get off, the rest of the day will be ours."

"So will you suggest something short for them to do so I can come back and meet you?"

Sander nods, "Of course, Im taking you somewhere nice later so I'll let you guys have a slow start to the day." Robbe smiles and thanks him and they leave the room and head back to the lobby where they are waiting for Sander's suggestions. Robbe tries not to laugh at Sander's professionalism as he's talking to them but he also can't help thinking about hot Sander is doing his job, and just knowing everything and answering every question thrown his way. Granted, there's not much unknown in the small town but it still does something for Robbe.

"We're going to head back up to get our coats and we'll head out." Robbe's dad tells him as they head upstairs and Robbe turns to Sander, "I'll see you later?"

Sander nods, picking up Robbe's hand and gently kissing the back of his palm. Robbe bites his inner cheek, stopping himself from smiling and waves goodbye to him.

.

During the day they visited the skywalk and capped their mini adventure off with lunch at a spot that Sander also recommended. When they return back to the hotel after the sun has set, Robbe sits at the fire place in the lobby to warm up, his gloved hands hovering over the fire. 

"You look cozy" Robbe heard someone say. He looks up and smiles at Sander who sits beside him, "I'm defrosting."

"You look really cute all snuggled like that" Robbe is bundled up in his massive, coat, the hood over his hat, a scarf around his neck, leaving his pink little face barely poking out. 

"Thank you, I'm excited to see where you're taking me. Was looking forward to it all day."

"You want to warm up a bit before we leave or go now?" Sander asks. 

"Give me a couple minutes." Sander nods, in no rush, "Did you like the skywalk?"

"Yeah, it was really nice. I thought the view just walking was beautiful but that was insane. You're lucky to live here."

"I know. I know I said this job fell into my lap but I really love when people tell me they enjoyed the places I recommend because I love this town so it works out."

"Im glad you like it. So work was good today?"

"Yeah, it was pretty chill, went by a little slow but all that matters is it's over now"

Robbe smiles with a nod and proceeds to rub his hands together, "I'm ready." Robbe shoots his dad a quick text before heading out with Sander. 

When they arrive after the train ride, Robbe is still unsure where they are, not able to make out what they're doing.

They walk up to a dome building and Robbe looks around when they enter, "What are we doing?" He wonders aloud.

"We're going to see the ice caves." 

"Oh nice." Robbe smiles. "I've seen pictures."

"I haven't been since I moved here. Figured it would be fun" Sander buys their day passes and joins the line for the gondola ride up to the mountain. There's never a time where Dachstein isn't busy but Sander knows it can be worst so he's not complaining at all.

It takes bit for them to finally board a gondola but when they finally do, they snuggle close together in the seat and it starts moving once the employee closes the door. Robbe loops his arms around Sanders and looks out at the view as they get increasingly higher on their way up .

"This is really nice" Robbe says. 

"It is, isn't it. Just wait until we see the caves" Sander says looking down at Robbe who lifts his head up to meet his gaze, "What?"

Sanders hand comes up to palm Robbe's cheek and he leans in slowly and gently pressed his lips against Robbe's. Robbe can't help but smile in the kiss as he kisses him back. It's soft and gentle, even when Sander slides his tongue in Robbe's mouth, it still remains soft and sensual, never rushed. They make out for a bit before they need to pull back for a breather. Robbe glances up at him and chuckles, "Finally." 

Sanders brows shoot up as he chuckles, "Were you timing me or something?"

"Im just saying, it took you long enough to kiss me." 

"Its been like three days, Robbe. And you could have kissed me first, you know?" 

"No" Robbe dismisses and rests on his shoulder. 

"Give me one more" Sander says. Robbe looks up at him and leans in and pecks his lips, giving him many chaste kisses and only stop when their cart is coming to a halt.

They step out and wait for the rest of the tour group that joined in the same hour they did and then the tour guide begins giving them a background on the caves and safety and preservation precautions. 

Once they enter the cave, it only adds to the magical experience Robbe had been having. There's a cold chill throughout the cave but that doesn't take away from the incredible experience at all. The two listen attentively to the guide as they walk throughout the cave on the rope bridge. They snap a bunch of photos and snap a quick selfie of them together with the cyan lit ice in the background. 

"Thank you for bringing me here." Robbe thanks when they're nearing the end. 

"Don't need to thank me."

"Well thank you anyway" he smiles, leaning up giving him a quick kiss. 

After their excursion, they order some food to take back to have at Robbe's room at the hotel. They're lied on the bed with their food spread out as they devour the takeout with a cartoon on in the background. After they're well stuffed, they clear the bed and scoot under the covers for a cuddle. 

"This feels good" Sander sighs out. 

"Mhmm" Robbe nuzzles into his chest, "Do you want to stay the night?" 

"I don't have anything on me, no clothes, no toothbrush, what about tomorrow?" 

"We're in a hotel, can't you find one?" 

"You must really want me to stay." He jokes

"Well, yeah" He admits. 

"I'll stay until you fall asleep and then stay the whole night tomorrow, okay?"

Robbe nods and glances up at him and gives him a soft kiss, "Good night"

.

The first week flies by and before Robbe can process, he has exactly 5 days left. 5 days in this beautiful village, 5 days left with Sander. 

_hi cutie, join for hot chocolate? I'm outside on the deck of the first floor_

Today was a rest day for everyone so he had spent most of it inside so he throws on a sweatshirt, keeps on his sweats and puts on his coat and hat before heading downstairs to the, lobby, stepping out to the back deck, seeing Sander standing out there. 

"Hey" Robbe greets him with a kiss

"This is for you" He hands him the canteen and Robbe thanks him with a smile and takes a sip of the warm drink, "It's delicious"

"I made it, put my secret ingredient." Robbe snorts and gives a passive nod, "Whatever you say, Sander."

"Are you doubting me?" 

"No, you're just so extra. How much time is left of your break?" 

"Like 20 minutes. Why?"

Robbe nods and looks out at the scenery. He clears his throat before saying, "I leave in 5 days"

He sees Sander reluctantly nod and his gaze gets shifty. 

"How do you feel?" Robbe asks. 

"Well obviously, not happy about it. Tried to not think about it" 

"But we should. If like ---if we want to keep talking, that is. I want to keep seeing you" he confesses.

Robbe knew Sander felt something for him but he wasn't sure if this was a fling for him, they hadn't discussed it until now. 

"Me too." He confirms. "We can't give up that easily."

"So we're just going to see where it goes?" Sander nods. 

Robbe pulls on the lapels of Sanders jacket until they're face to face, "Will you save up to come see me?"

"Of course, going to do my best."

"Okay." Robbe smiles, leans up to give his numb lips a kiss. They finish their hot chocolate over conversation before Sander has to head back.

.

Since the first night Sander stayed over, he spent the rest of the consecutive nights sleeping over at Robbe's. He just clocked out of work and heads upstairs to Robbe's hotel room, getting out of his clothes and hoping on the bed into Robbe's arms, "Been looking forward to this all day"

Robbe smiles, "Go to sleep" Sander passes out in minutes, his cheek pressed against Robbe's chest so the brunette has no choice but to lie there still.

And as usual as of late, Robbe feels Sander suddenly poking against his leg, wondering what he's dreaming about this time. He always ignored it, not wanting to make Sander feel awkward but his curiosity is getting the best of him this around.

So when Sander wakes up after an hour nap, he stretches and flutters his eyes open and rests in silence. 

"Good sleep?" Robbe asks. 

"Yeah, I needed that "

"Did you have a good dream?" 

After a couple seconds, Sander shrugs, "I can't really remember."

Robbe curls into him and kisses his chin, "You were hard earlier."

"Was I?"

"Mhmm"

"Was probably dreaming about you" 

Robbe brow raise, "Dreaming about what?" 

Sander licks his lips and shrugs, "I don't know if you're trying to get me riled up but I need you to chill"

"Tell me what we were doing" He insists, nuzzling into Sander's neck. 

"It was you, just being gorgeous as usual. Moaning really nicely as I was taking care of you."

"Keep going" He purrs, pecking a kiss to his skin. Sander seems hesitant but fills Robbe in on the gaps in his dream. And his breath suddenly hitches when he feels Robbe's hand trail down his stomach to the waistband of his boxers. Robbe slides his hand inside to touch Sander who's half hard and getting increasingly harder with Robbe's breath and kisses delicately touching his skin and his hand wrapped around him.He's thick and heavy in Robbe's hand and the brunette salivates at the thought of sucking him off or having Sander inside of him but for right now, he just focuses on how pleased Sander looks right now to be receiving this handie. 

It doesn't take very long before Sander comes all over Robbe's hand with a deep groans into Robbe's shoulder. The brunette wipes his hand clean on the towel and turns back to Sander and the two kiss for ages before separating to get some dinner. 

.

Three days left. They've trying not to harbour too much on how much time they have left, trying their best to be present and enjoy each's other company for as long as they can. Robbe spent the night at Sanders with his two roommates. They played board games and drank some beers. It was chill and Robbe liked that Sander wanted to introduce him to their his friends. 

When they're back in the hotel room, spooning each other, there's an unspoken sexual tension lingering in the air and only amplified by the little pushes into Sander's crotch that Robbe is currently doing and not as subtly as he might think. So taking the cue, Sander thrusts his hip up, meeting Robbe's and the smaller boy let out a soft whine, not expecting the reciprocation. They continue to grind against each other, heavy and anticipating pants filling their air until Robbe turns towards him and slams their lips together. They get naked pretty quickly, eager to get closer to one another.

Their lips stay locked throughout foreplay, never wanting to pull back from each other. They only separate to spoon each other again and Sander slides on a condom before adding more lube. 

Sander pushes Robbe's knee up to his chest, scooting down ever so slightly as he nudges the boy's entrance with his erection. Robbe's hand comes back to hold onto Sanders hip as he feels Sander gently push past the rim until the tip is buried inside of him. Sander grips onto Robbe's ass, holding Robbe open to give himself more room as he slides in nearly all the way and Robbe let's out a soft cry.

He turns back to look at Sander and kisses him, whispering against his soft lips, "Keep going"

Robbe gasps as Sander fills him up, adjusting to the stretch and the girth. He glances up at Sander who asks him if he's okay.

Robbe gives a short nod, "It feels really good but it's just a lot. Really deep. " 

Sander kisses him again and gives a short and gentle thrust , "Is that okay?"

"Yes" He mumbles. Robbe turns back to grip onto the pillow in front of him. Once he finally adjusts, the slow, deep thrusts are hitting just right. Sander is kissing on his back and caressing his side down to his thighs and if Robbe didn't know any better, he would say this is what it felt like to make love. 

It's intentional and loving in the caress of their hands and the kiss of their lips. It leaves them feeling as warm on the inside as they are on the outside. It feels meaningful, indicative of something unspoken. 

A yelp escape his lips when Sander hits his prostate. 

"Fuck, I love the way you sound" Sander moans as he stays still and nudges up against Robbe's spot. The brunette is whining and panting into the sheets he's tightly gripping on. His hand immediately wraps around himself, "Please don't stop, please." Robbe begs. I'm gonna come" 

Sander only increases his pace and Robbe's brows furrow and his eyes flutter close, mouth agape as he comes into his hand, with a loud moan.

Sander chased his own orgasm moments later, heavily grunting into Robbe's back. He pulls out, getting rid of the condom and grabbing Robbe something to clean his hands. Robbe turns around to face Sander who's still coming down from his orgasmic high. Robbe gazes up at Sander while he's still a bit out of it. He gently and softly caresses Sander's cheek and in that moment, it dawns on him that he's a bit scared. It scares him how fast he's falling for him. He always thought it was quite bizarre when people talked about love at first sight or feeling such deep feelings for someone so early on but staring up at Sander right now, Robbe realizes he was just never that lucky to experience what those people had, not until right now. The two pass are quick to pass out to the sound of fire crackling at the fire place at the foot of the bed. 

.

The next morning, Sander and Robbe wake up lazily as the sun rises outside of their window. Robbe climbs on top of Sander when he fully awakes, riling them both up before sitting down on top of Sander and riding him. When they finish, they both get out of bed to hop in the shower and wash off the spunk. As they're washing their bodies, Robbe says, "Its Christmas Eve."

"It is."

"Are you doing anything today or tomorrow? Do you go back to family?"

Sander shrugs and nods, "I do, but obviously things are different this year."

Robbe smiles and wraps his arms around Sander, "Are you going to see them tomorrow though?"

"I'm not sure yet, obviously its your last day and I want to be with you so I dont know yet."

Robbe nods, and completely understands how hard it probably is for Sander trying to decipher how to spend the next day, "Will you think about it today and let me know?"

"Of course."

They finish up in the shower and are getting dressed when there's a knock on the door, "Robbe, coming for breakfast?"

Robbe's eyes shoot open as he rushes to the door, "I'm getting dressed now." He calls through the door. "Be down in a bit." Silence falls on his dad's end so Robbe heads back towards the room, "Ready?" 

Sander nods and gives Robbe a deep kiss before they leave the room, heading their separate ways as Robbe heads down to the lobby to join his dad for breakfast. "Hey." He greets.

"How are you?" His dad checks in.

"I'm good. Sad to be leaving but--" He shrugs off.

"Does he have something to do with that?" Robbe follows his dad's gaze and lands on Sander who's talking to a friend and coworker of his. Robbe turns back to his dad and continues eating, unsure why he would suggest that. Had Robbe been that obvious?

"Robbe, I think we got kind of figured what was going on when you were gone for long periods of time. It's okay." When Robbe doesnt say anything, his dad blatantly asks, "Were you two like seeing each other?"

His dad has a look of compassion and understanding on his face and he can't lie to him, he figured there was no point and just nods. 

"Well, I'm happy you had that here. Was it just a fling or are you two going to try to make something happen?"

"We're going to try but I just rather not talk about it, okay?" 

His dad drops the conversation like that and he's grateful for it because he rather not cry right now, assuming he'll cry enough for the a year when they actually need to leave 

Robbe gets a text later in the day, 

_hey robbe, im thinking maybe if you wanted to spend time with your family tomorrow you can for most of the day and maybe towards the evening, i come pick you up and you come here with us?_

_us as in your family...?_

_yeah, if you want, the town im from isnt too far._

_um okay, but isnt it weird to them you're bringing this guy who isnt your boyfriend over after knowing him for two weeks?_

_so is that a yes or a yes?_

_idiot...i guess i'll be there._

_okay :) wanted to spend time with the family and you, of course so perfect. then after we spend time here, we'll have alone time back at the hotel ;) and i can drive you all to the airport the day after. hows that?_

_sounds good to me, i'll see you tomorrow. ❤._

Robbe and his family spend a bit of time at the Christmas market and head to a festive Christmas restaurant with traditional holiday meals as per one of Sanders recommendations.

It's a really nice Christmas Eve, considering he's away from his mom and his friends and it's not a gift centered holiday this time around. He spends the evening texting Sander about absolutely nothing and also adds in that Sander should pick him earlier, he spent the entire day without him and didn't want to do it again tomorrow. Especially on their last full day together so the older boy agrees to pick him up in the morning. 

So on Christmas Day, he shares a breakfast with his dad and step mother and they gift him a couple of things they picked up out here which Robbe was surprised by and appreciated. 

Sander comes by the hotel around 11 to pick Robbe up, he's barely bundled since they have about an hour car ride so he runs out of the lobby hopping in the passenger seat.

He greets Sander with a kiss and then chuckles seeing the sweater he's wearing, that has a 3D Santa attached to it, "What is this?" He ask poking it. 

"My little cousin asked me to wear if this morning. She's not going to appreciate you making fun of it." Sander says pointedly as he drives off. 

"Well I'll be sure to personally apologize to her. So did you tell your family you were coming to get me?'

"I did."

"What did you say to them?"

"Just said there's a guy I've been seeing who's on holiday here and I want to bring him to spend the last day together. My family is really chill so no one cared."

"Okay." Robbe nods. 

"You trying to see if I introduced you as my boyfriend or something?"

"What? N-n-no" He stutters. "No" He repeats more firmly but Sander sees through the lie. He squeezes Robbe's knee, "Be patient." Robbe's brows furrow, wondering if that's actually happening soon then but he stops his racing thoughts from producing any unnecessary excitement. 

The car is incredibly warm and Robbe ends up falling asleep on the commute there. He's woken up with gentle kisses on his face from Sander. 

"We're here." Robbe nods and grabs his coat to put on and steps outside and they start heading towards the house. 

"Do I look okay?"

"Beautiful, as always. They're honestly all probably drunk right now so wouldn't even matter."

They walk up the steps and Sander pushes the front door open and Robbe is immediately hit with the shrills of children running through the house and music playing. Sander takes off his own coat, hanging it on the rack and does the same for Robbe. They kick off their boots and head upstairs to the living room to see most of the adults in the kitchen, talking loudly. He hits on the wall to get their attention, "Hi, I'm back. And this is Robbe." 

Robbe meets Sanders parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents. They are pretty intoxicated like Sander had warned so they're all pretty joyful and welcoming towards him. They join his older cousins who are a similar age downstairs. Robbe enjoys being down here, it's a little tamer than upstairs and his cousins welcome him with open arms. The two start cracking open drinks of their own and talking with everyone. 

They drink and talk for a while until they're all tipsy or drunk and then settle on a Christmas movie which serves as a poor excuse for most of them to pass out.

Sander scoots over on the couch closer to Robbe and turns Robbe to kiss him. "Sander, they're still here.."

"But asleep, just want a kiss"

"Okay" Robbe leans in for to meet his lips. Sander does keep it as a kiss but not an innocent one by any means. Sander lies Robbe down on his back, hand braced behind his neck as he kisses the life out of him. Robbe whimpers as Sanders hands graze up and down his chest.

"We'll this doesn't look very family appropriate." They both pull apart at the sound of Sander's mother's voice. 

"Sorry" Robbe murmurs. 

"I was just coming to ask if you're hungry, Robbe. We have a couple things ready before dinner."

"I'm okay for now, thanks"

"You didn't even ask me, mom"

"You know this house, get your butt upstairs and see"

Sander shakes his head as she heads back up, "This is child maltreatment"

Robbe rolls his eyes and gives Sander one more kiss before cuddling into his arms to continue to watch the movie. They stay up for a measly twenty more minutes before they join the cousins in a group nap. They only wake up when Sanders young cousin is hitting him in the face telling him he needs to wake up for dinner. They join the family for a proper Christmas dinner that Robbe really appreciates. They cap the night off with some games and right before they head back to the hotel, Sander brings Robbe up to his old bedroom, "I wanted you to have this" He says handing him his sweater he wore on their first date. "To take back home with you:

"Thank you" Robbe smiles, happy his scent still lingers in the fabric.

"Will you let me take something of yours? Your hat or something ?"

Robbe nods, "I'll give it you at the airport"

They said their goodbyes to Sanders family and head back to the hotel. They cuddle up into the blankets and share their last bit of intimacy for a long while, and it leaves Robbe moaning and crying into the pillow but at the end of the day he's just happy he had this time with Sander. 

.

The next morning is kind of weird. Particularly quiet as they maneuver around each other packing Robbe's bags up. They head downstairs for their last breakfast and his family joins them moments later. 

The drive to the airport is also pretty silent and Robbe just stares out the window the whole time with his hand locked in Sanders free one as he tries not to break down.

When they pull up to departures, Robbe can't bring himself to move. His family steps outside to grab the bags and give them their privacy. 

Sanders leans over, gently turning Robbe to look at him and leans in to give him a soft kiss, "I'm so glad I met you"

Robbe pulls back and looks up at him with watery eyes, "Why are you saying it like you won't see me again?" 

"Didn't mean it like that, I'm going to see you soon, okay? Very, very soon, I promise and you can show me around Antwerp."

Robbe nods and looks down in between them, "Are you going to see anyone else while we're apart?"

Sander can tell Robbe is worried about leaving with the lack of a title. Without any real commitment. 

He shakes his head, "I'm not going to see anyone else. If we get through the distance, when I come there, I'll ask you to be my boyfriend, okay?" Sander knew that's when he wanted to ask, he's known that a week ago. He figured if they can survive this little bubble of a honeymoon phase and deal with the hardship of distance long enough for Sander to make it there, he wanted to commit to them, knowing they can handle it. But he had to share it with Robbe now to ease his worry.

Robbe smiles and nods, feeling reassured.

"That's all you needed to hear?" Sander teases caressing his cheek, "Keep being this cute and I might slip up and say the l word."

Robbe giggles and leans in to hug him, nuzzling his cheek against Sander's, "Thank you. For everything on this whole trip." 

"Of course." 

Robbe leans in again for a deep kiss, one that he'll hopefully still be feeling and reeling from twenty minutes later. They pull back when there's a gentle knock on the window. 

Robbe sighs. He takes off his hat and puts it on Sanders head and gives him one more kiss, "I'll call you when I land, okay?"

Sander nods and Robbe climbs out of the car, he runs to the drivers side to give Sander one last kiss before heading off inside the airport. 

.

.

Robbe does pretty well at holding it together. He keeps the tears at bay until he's landed and he's back in his flat, curled into his cold sheets alone with Sanders sweater on and that's when he finally allows himself to cry into a deep sleep.

They do pretty well at the distance. They face time nearly everyday for hours on end. When school starts back up for Robbe, that falls a little short but their communication never falters much. Not enough to feel a drastic difference 

They often have pasta dates when they make their own dishes on Friday night and eat together with the same film playing on both ends. After a month passes by, Robbe starts to wonder when he's going to get his visit from Sander. He keeps asking kindly but Sander says he hasn't saved enough yet but mid February, Robbe wakes up to the best kind of morning text when in a long-distance relationship,

_Answer my call!!!!!! I JUST BOUGHT A FLIGHT!!!!!!!!_

The two scream over the phone together. March 5th. 

March 5th and Robbe will be in Sander's arms for another two weeks. Having a set date makes everything else in life seem so much easier, knowing he had something to look forward to. 

Robbe stays up all night on March 4th since Sanders flight lands at 3am on the 5th. He grabs a cab to come meet him there. He's exhausted and tired but so stupidly excited. 

And when he sees the beach blond head peaking through the crowd, he bursts in tears and runs over to meet him, throwing himself in his arms. Sanders vanilla scent consumes Robbe, only making him cry harder, realizing how much he missed him. How much he missed Sanders arms wrapped around him. He leans up to kiss the lips he missed so much. It's probably too long and too sensual of a kiss for a public place but there was no care in the world right now besides each other. 

Sander pulls back and cradles Robbe's face in his hand, "Fuck, I missed you so much" He kisses him once more and Robbe giggles, so fucking happy. They head back to Robbe's flat, and they really should pass out and get some sleep in but the excitement is keeping them up. Catching up on each others touch, kiss, hugs and cuddles. 

They spend a lot of time at home the first couple of days, unable to get enough of each other but they have their first proper outing on day 3 when Robbe takes Sander ice skating. After their faces and bodies are numb from the cold, Sander pushes Robbe back against the skating rink, hovering above him, leaning in for a kiss. He pulls back, looking down at him, "I want you to be my boyfriend."

Robbe smiles brighter than Sanders ever seen. He squeals softly and nods and Sanders laughs and picks Robbe up into his arms. He sits him on the side of the rink, standing in between his legs and kisses him. "I love you" Robbe spits out. "So much." He couldn't hold it back if he tried. 

"I love you too" Sander returns and the two are giddy and dorky, smiling at each other the whole time. Sander pulls Robbe in by his coat and kisses his forehead and his cheeks and smothers him in kisses, "Fuck, I really love you so much."

Robbe laughs and loops his arms around Sanders shoulder, "I love you, should we go back?"

Sander nods and the two head back home. The rest of the two weeks are better than either of them have dreamed. Saying goodbye the second time around was a little easier, simply because they know how well they did the first time and now they are committed and in love and know if they made it work then, they can make it work going forward. And they will do everything they can to make that happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
